1. Field of Invention
Prior to the present invention there have been throughout history a multitude of devastating venereal diseases spread as a result of intimate contact between male and female humans, particular through copulation and/or kissing, such as syphilis, gonorhea, herpes, and the like. The most recent scourge, equated with the severity of the Black Plague, is the venereal disease commonly known as aids, resulting in devastation of not only those who are involved in extra-marital copulations and/or kissing, but transmitted accidentally by blood and/or unsteril needles during even authorized vaccinations and/or blood transfusions and the like, after which the infected innocent(s) transmit(s) the aids to his/her spouse. AIDS can be spread even by water or tears and/or saliva from an infected person (see newspaper NEWSDAY, Aids/NY, Feb. 3, 1987, "THE SURGEION GENERAL'S REPORT"/p.5. Thus, the spread is not limited to the drug users of dirty needles nor to those practicing extramarital sex. In any event, for one and all, it has already been publically stated that at least a major way of averting or avoiding contraction of aids (and other venerial diseases) is to abstain from sex and kissing with at-least high-risk partners.
In light of a major degree of the transmissions of aids being between drug-users who concurrently practice indiscriminate natural and/or unnatural sex acts between members of the opposite and/or same sex-gender while under the influence of drugs, it is highly unlikely that there will be "abstainance" in these group(s) of persons.
Accordingly, there has been and is presently a concerted campaign to encourage the use of condoms, if persons insist and persist in practing particularly high-risk sex and/or kissing. However, to use such condoms as presently exist, while better than nothing, leaves open considerable and major risk of infection by and contration aids as a result of sloppy, careless and/or accidental smearing and/or spilling of copulation fluids from one or more of the sex partners, apart from the potential mixing of saliva. In any event, the great publicity and the common knowledge now a part of the public community, has made even the high-risk groups aware of the need of exercising greater care to prevent contraction of aids if they do not already have it. As well, those of less high-risk groups are aware that discretion and care are important even to them during this time of the great aids epidemic.
2. Related Prior Art
As to prior art, based upon a search of prior art patents prior to filing application for patent, nothing of relevance was found. Typical condom patents include Hogin U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,494 granted Oct. 19, 1982 and Pinranx U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,357 granted Feb. 21, 1984, both classified in International class A61F 5/4 and U.S. Class 128, subclass 294. A principal class searched also included A28, subclass 132r. Typical other non-relevant classes searched included A28, subclass 132r. Typical other non-relevant U.S. patents located, out of about 155 U.S. patents turned-up by computer search, the numbers of which were: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,156 to a prophylactic device and method; and 4,566,458 to a thorax protector; and 4,526,578 to a vaginal diaphragm; and 4,499,154 to a dipped rubber article; and 4,492,220 to a vaginal speculum protector; and 4,450,836 to a custom valved cervical cap with deformable margin; and 4,446,860 to devices and methods for the prevention of transmission of veneral disease and non-gonococal genital infections; and 3,881,477 to a fluid discharge appliance for maintaining a sterile enclosure; and 3,452,302 to a vaginal bib.